villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shuriki
Shuriki is the main antagonist of the 2016 Disney Channel special, Elena and the Secret of Avalor, a spin-off crossover of Elena of Avalor and the TV series, Sofia the First. She is an evil sorceress who invaded and then ruled the country of Avalor with an iron fist. She was voiced by Jane Fonda. History Background 41 years ago, the malevolent Shuriki sought to rule the jovial Kingdom of Avalor by dethroning King Raul and Queen Lucia. She allied herself with the monarchs' nephew Esteban and offered him power in exchange for helping her seize the throne, which Estaban agreed on one condition: Shuriki must spare his family from the invasion. Unfortunately, she unabashedly broke the deal by killing both King Raul and Queen Lucia with her magic in cold blood, much to Estaban's distraught. Shuriki was confronted by their monarchs' eldest daughter Elena, but her efforts were futile as Shuriki blasted her with dark magic, apparently killing her as well. Unbeknownst to Shuriki, Elena's magical amulet protected the princess by trapping her inside. It was recovered by Avalor's Royal Sorcerer Alacazar, who left the kingdom in search of a way to free Elena and save the kingdom. Before he did so, Alacazar cast a spell to protect the remaining members of the Royal Family of Avalor by placing them inside an enchanted painting. With the royal family gone, Shuriki assumed the throne as its new Queen and made Estaban her royal chancellor as agreed, though Estaban is completely wrecked with guilt for conspiring with Shuriki that led to his uncle and aunt's deaths in the first place. As the citizens of Avalor were left to suffer her tyranny, Shuriki's actions were not documented outside of the kingdom's perimeter, however, as neighboring kingdoms such as Enchancia fully believed Shuriki to be the rightful ruler of Avalor. Dark Lady of Avalor Decades later, Shuriki agreed to a meeting with the rulers of the aforementioned Kingdom of Enchancia to discuss trade relations. During their visit, Shuriki made an effort to keep her status as a sorceress under wraps. Though her aggression nearly exposed her for the tyrant she is on a number of occasions, Esteban was always there to prevent such a thing, which adds up more to his remorse. However, the trade visit was actually a cover-up for the ulterior motive of King Roland II and Queen Miranda's daughter, Princess Sofia. She had been visited by Alacazar prior to the trip, who instructed Sofia to find the spirit Zuzo, who will guide her in freeing Elena from the amulet (which fell into Sofia's possessions over time). To do so, Shuriki's wand was needed, and through careful cunning, Sofia managed to steal it. Exposed Despite seeing that her wand is gone, Shuriki maintained her status as ruler by focusing on her diplomatic duties. As she was prepared to sign Roland's trade agreement, Elena suddenly arrived in the castle and exposed Shuriki of her true colors. Elena (now in control of Shuriki's wand) tried to fight back, but to no avail (due to a certain lack of a control over the wand). This allowed a guard to knock Elena down, allowing Shuriki to regain her wand, but Elena and Sofia escaped, while Sofia's family are held prisoners. Shuriki furiously ordered her guards to find and capture Elena, but as time went on without word of her whereabouts, the sorceress quickly began losing her patience, going so far as to threaten Esteban for showing concern towards his cousin. Defeat Meanwhile, Elena and Sofia managed to free Sofia's family, as well as Elena's from the enchanted painting. They left the castle and gathered the citizens of Avalor to ignite a revolution against Shuriki's tyranny. As they invade the castle, Shuriki plunges the kingdom into darkness and aims to kill Elena, but Estaban (finally having enough of Shuriki's thirst for power) snatches the wand and gives it to Elena. Shuriki initially showed no fear knowing Elena's lack of control over her wand's magic, but Elena snaps the wand in half, causing Shuriki to lose her power and rapidly revert to her true age as an old woman, becoming shriveled and weak. Panicking, Shuriki attempts to run away, only to fall over the castle bridge and down a waterfall. Though Shuriki managed to survive the fall, what became of her afterwards is unknown, though it wouldn't matter for Elena and the rest of Avalor, as Shuriki's tyranny is finally over for good. Gallery Shuriki.jpg|Shuriki before the successful takeover of Avalor. Elena and the Secret of Avalor Armando Shuriki Esteban.jpg|Shuriki preparing for the arrival of the royal family of Enchancia. Elena and the Secret of Avalor cheering crowd.jpg|Shuriki welcoming the royal family of Enchancia. Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-2.png|Shuriki being shocked to see that Princess Elena has returned. Elena and the Secret of Avalor 1.png|Shuriki taunting Elena over her lost grandparents and sister remaining in the enchanted painting for decades. Shuriki Defeated.jpg|Shuriki meeting her defeat as she loses her power after Elena destroys her wand. Trivia *Her name is a reference to the kanji in the phrase , hence her goal to kill the King and Queen of Avalor. *Shuriki shares noticeable similarities with Mother Gothel from Disney's 50th full-length animated feature film, Tangled. Not only with elements of magic and aging, but also animation. Shuriki's movements when she reveals the enchanted painting to Elena are identical to Gothel's movements during her scene in which she strikes a deal with the Stabbington Brothers. *Shuriki also shares similarities in appearances and behavior with Lady Tremaine from Cinderella, as they both elderly women who desire to achieve power by any means necessary, even it involves abusing others for pleasure. However, unlike Lady Tremaine, Shuriki is far more successful in nature. Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Tyrants Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Power Hungry Category:Successful Category:Abusers Category:Usurper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Nemesis Category:Mastermind Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Weaklings Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Egotist Category:Evil from the past Category:Mongers Category:Opportunists Category:Outcast Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Homicidal Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Gaolers Category:Oppressors Category:Greedy Category:Elitist Category:Betrayed Category:Obsessed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Leader Category:Master of Hero Category:Non-Action Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Aristocrats Category:Criminals Category:Elderly Category:Elementals Category:Vengeful Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Warlords